Problem: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $6$. If there are $24$ boys, how many girls are there?
Answer: A ratio of $8$ girls to $6$ boys means that there is a group of $8$ girls for every group of $6$ boys. If there are $24$ boys, then there are $4$ groups of $6$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $8:6$ , there must be $4$ groups of $8$ girls each. There is a total of $32$ girls in history class.